


The day the hate mail came

by badwriterrr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Daily Prophet, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Draco is baby, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter is just along for the ride, Hermione is concerned, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rita is having the time of her life, Ron needs a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwriterrr/pseuds/badwriterrr
Summary: (Or the day they realized Draco was the perfect guy for Harry)Harry Potters's reputation has always led to issues for his friends. Constant Ron and Hermione bashing from the Rita Skeeter.Introducing Draco: Who’s favorite past time is people being Jealous of himOr,Rita Skeeter writes some BS and Draco is having the time of his life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	1. things draco likes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Drarry is so long i'm sorrrryy if this sucks

_** Draco Malfoy’s favourite things of all time ** _

**15.** Quidditch 

**14.** That one time Ronald Weasley accidentally got hit in the balls by a stray bludger

**13.** Making up outrageous rumours about Hermione Granger

**12.** The tears of the poor

**11.** People talking about him

**10.** Starting horse-shit gossip

**9.** Snogging Harry Potter

**8.** Shagging Harry Potter

**7.** Orgasms (See shagging Harry Potter)

**6.** Harry Potter

**5.** Talking about Harry Potter

**4.** Bitching about things

**3.** Boasting about things

**2.** Harry Potter

**1.** People being Jealous of him

** Things Rita Skeeter’s know for **

**15.** Absurd commentary on male Quidditch players physic

**14.** Displaying people worst moments for the nation to see

**13.** Making up outrageous rumours about Hermione Granger

**12.** Tears

**11.** Talking about famous people

**10.** Starting horse-shit gossip

**9.** Writing about who Harry Potter snogs

**8.** Writing about who Harry Potter shags

**7**. [redacted]

**6.** Harry Potter

**5.** Talking about Harry Potter

**4.** Bitching about things

**3.** Boasting about things

**2.** Harry Potter

**1.** Making everybody hate the person Harry Potter may be dating


	2. Hermione

The insensitive timing came as a surprise to no one. Honestly, that was more surprising was the fact the article hadn’t come out the day the war was won.

> ** The Boy who Lived seduced by Death Eater: **
> 
> ** Star crossed lovers or a devious twisted Plot? **

Hermione saw it first, let out a furious rage fulled shriek, and slammed the page down on the great hall dining table, allowing the two boys on the page to pull back together in a helpless drowning kiss of wondering hands and teary eyes. Draco looked over from his coffee and raised a blonde brow, “Granger?” He asked, still slightly peeved by being made to sit with the Gryffindors.

Granger's eyes widened at Harry and Draco sitting beside one another in slight horror, and the pang of guilt was clear on her expression.

“Skeeter,” she said solemnly at the two handing the fisted newspaper over to them. They eyed it weirdly.

Draco took another sip of coffee, and to both Harry and Hermione’s shock, turned the page, eyes scanning fondly.

“Less homophobic then I thought I’d be, given what she wrote about Dumbledore,” he mused, eyes scanning then suddenly smirking at the page humming fondly to himself, “I think I’m more the prince charming type than ‘devilishly handsome’, but I suppose it works too.”

“Malfoy, did you also read the part where it says you’ve beguiled your way into the chosen one’s bed with dark magic and homoerotism,” she blabbered.

Draco nodded, not looking up, still smirking, then instead of replying reads a line from the paper, “The young death eater using his devilish looks and enticing nature to entrap a love sick hero in his depraved world of dark magic, could this be a plot to take down the boy who lived from the inside? Sources say Malfoy is know as a sexual deviant among his classmates. Could he have taken his chance to end the boy who lived?”

After a little moment, Harry leans back on his seat and smiles just a little. “That’s kind of hot.”

Hermione, who unfortunately did share a tent with the two for far too long, does in fact know that Draco is very much not that. When he thinks no one can hear he’s a mound of fluff that needs to be told he’s pretty and kissed way too much for Hermione’s stomach to handle. 

“But who the hell is _sources_?” Adds Harry after a moment, glowering over at Malfoy.

“I lived a wild life before you,” Draco says, almost certainly lying, again because she knows way too much about their sex life and Harry is terrible at silencing charms.

After a moment of two stern looks, Draco concedes, “Probably Zabini, his mother has Bruch with Skeeter pretty often and he likes to stir up drama as much as the next Slytherin.”

Hermione thinks back to when she was the target of Skeeter’s Potter crazed articles. The horror, the outrage, the pain. Yet, Draco was smiling? When she asked, he grinned a little wider, a little more manically.

“Because apparently, I’m doing what the Dark Lord couldn’t, fucking Harry Potter into the dark side.”

And Hermione groaned because she also knows that if anything, it’s the other way around. 


End file.
